Un instant d'amour
by Amaranphine
Summary: Tout commença par un baiser sous les cerisiers en fleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu l'attraction qui les poussait à se retrouver. Mais ils doivent se cacher, ne pas se montrer au yeux des autres. Leur relation serait mal vu si elle était découverte ou même pire...
1. Chapter 1

_**UN INSTANT D'AMOUR PROLOGUE**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'espère par contre avoir un Shikamaru emballé dans du papier cadeau. Avec un Itachi et Naruto qui s'aiment.

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu merci ma grande ! Je te voue un culte si tu savais

Résumé : Tout commença par un baiser sous les cerisiers en fleur

Couple : Kakashi x Naruto

Naruto ce jeune homme âgé de dix-sept ans venait de terminer la guerre, il avait réussi à les battre, mettant hors d'état de nuire Madara, la tâche avait été difficile et rude. Il n'avait jamais pensé s'en sortir de ce combat, il s'était écroulé, le ninja copieur était venu en renfort, mais il ne trouva qu'un blond épuisé sur le sol. Il le transporta sur son dos et il entendit un faible merci de la part de son élève. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant les plongeant dans quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait, leurs cœurs s'étaient réchauffés doucement. Naruto se mit à lui sourire faiblement un peu timide mais sincère, quand il vit ce sourire, un vrai sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas que son élève n'avait jamais montré à qui que ce soit, le fit trembler légèrement. Il lui avait souri en retour tout en le transportant jusqu'au village.

A peine furent-ils rentrés, Naruto se fit prendre par plusieurs villageois et amis qui le lancèrent dans les airs sous des acclamations de joies. Le porteur du démon s'était mis à sourire et à rire or ceux-ci semblaient être faux pour les oreilles de Kakashi. Le blond avait tourné la tête vers son Senseï croisant encore une fois son regard, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient briser ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais ce fut malheureusement le cas quand le blond fut appelé par l'hokage. Redescendu sur terre, il marcha vers la tour de temps à autre il tournait la tête vers le ninja copieur qui commençait à se faire lointain, puis il ne le vit plus.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade qui avait une mine grave mais surtout triste, elle devait parler à son protéger cet adolescent qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Une fois rentré dans son bureau, la cinquième fit sortir tout le monde pour lui parler, muettement elle lui demanda de s'approcher et quand il fut assez près, elle le prit dans ses bras en la remerciant avant de fondre en sanglot avec des désolés. Naruto se mit à s'inquiéter un peu, puis il comprit et il la serra contre lui, il était devenu plus grand qu'elle. Il la rassura, la cajolant de ses mains qui frottait le dos de sa grand-mère de cœur.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris Tsunade, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis fort tu verras. Lui murmura-t'il.

Il détacha son bandeau pour le remettre dans les mains de l'hokage qui continuait de pleurer.

\- Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, je suis trop dangereux pour la sécurité du village.  
\- Je n'ai rien pu faire Naruto pardonnes moi…

Il lui essuya les larmes avec un doux sourire.

\- Tout va bien mamie Tsunade, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que vous alliez tous bien. Je trouverais bien autre chose un nouveau rêve.  
\- Je vais te donner quelques choses… L'héritage de tes parents… J'ai réussi à te le donner.

Elle lui mit entre les mains plusieurs clefs ainsi qu'un petit carnet.

\- C'est la maison tes parents, ainsi que l'héritage, tu pourras vivre un certain temps sans te soucier de devoir trouver un travail.

Ce fut à son tour de pleurer, il serra son hokage avec douceur, la remerciant de son cadeau, il lui embrassa le front laissant un dernier cadeau pour elle, il lui transmettait un peu de la force de son chakra dans le losange bleu qui trônait fièrement. Naruto s'en alla comme il était arrivé, le cœur un peu lourd certes, mais il était heureux d'avoir pu protéger son village de la folie de Madara. Il marchait lentement regardant les villageois qui reconstruisaient leurs habitats. Il essayait aussi de trouver la maison de ses parents. Il était impatient de voir où il aurait pu grandir avec une famille aimante.

Il la trouva finalement, son trousseau de clef en main, il ouvrit la porte fébrilement, il entra doucement dans le plus grand des silences. Quand il entra, il fut surpris de voir des paquets cadeau à l'emballage vieillot et une banderole bienvenue Naruto. Il s'avança vers la table et se mit à ouvrir un premier cadeau qui contenait des vêtements de bébé, un autre avec des tétines et tout un tas d'autre chose. Mais le dernier cadeau qu'il ouvrit était une peluche de Kyuubi fait main. Il se mit à sourire, les présents venait de divers shinobis du village et le dernier cadeau avait été fait par Kakashi. Il trouvait ça tellement mignon, il aurait vraiment aimé grandir dans un foyer aimant comme celui-ci. Il passa dans toute la maison regardant partout de fond en comble s'arrêtant sur diverses photos de ses parents et des élèves que son père avait eues. La seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée était sa chambre, il entra lentement à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ce qu'il vit le fit fondre en larme, ses parents l'aimaient, ils l'aimaient avant même qu'il soit né. Tout dans cette chambre respirait l'amour, il imaginait sa mère et son père à tour de rôle le prendre dans leurs bras pour effacer le chagrin, il se voyait grandir et aimé. Il plaça soigneusement les présents qu'il avait eu ne gardant que la peluche en renard pour le déposer dans la chambre de ses parents sur la table de nuit.

Il ne retourna dans la chambre qu'une fois lavé et surtout après avoir envoyé des clones prendre le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, il s'installa dans le lit de ses parents prenant la place du milieu comme si elle lui était destinée s'il avait eu la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il ferma doucement les paupières pour s'endormir dans une sensation de paix et d'amour.

Un instant d'amour…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'espère par contre avoir un Shikamaru emballé dans du papier cadeau. Avec un Itachi et Naruto qui s'aime.

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu merci ma grande ! Je te voue un culte si tu savais !

Couple : Kakashi x Naruto

Note d'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'avais envie de quelques choses de doux et un peu cucul, parce que je suis en cloque et j'ai envie de sentiment.

 _ **UN INSTANT D'AMOUR Chapitre 1**_

Naruto était resté enfermé chez ses parents ou plus tôt chez lui, cette maison était devenue son foyer remplit d'amour, cette amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui lui avait tant manqué. Chaque jour avait quelque chose de merveilleux de magique pour lui, il ne se sentait jamais seul malgré le fait que personne ne vienne le visiter, et il avait surtout envie d'être seul dans ce nid remplis d'amour et de paix. Cette maison qui était à présent la sienne, pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait se détériorer ou même qu'elle soit dans en piteux état à l'intérieur. Il essayait de la garder propre et agréable à vivre, il faisait des efforts pour manger plus sainement au lieu de se gaver de râmens. Et pour cause, il avait fait faire les courses par ses clones, que ce soit pour remplir le frigo ou encore des outils de jardinage. Il avait aussi acheté des poules pour avoir des œufs frais tous les jours et il avait même aussi le projet de cultiver une partie de son jardin pour en faire un potager, il espérait aussi que ses légumes pousseront bien.

La vie lui semblait beaucoup plus douce et plus agréable, mais c'était peut-être grâce à la maison de ses parents, ou encore le fait de ne plus devoir porter le monde entier sur ses épaules. Il finit par sortir de chez lui pour marcher un peu dans les rues de Konoha. Il ne portait plus de vêtement ninja, un simple kimono qu'il avait pris à son père lui allant comme un gant car à présent il avait grandi mesurant la même taille que lui. Les gens le regardaient passer en rue, ils le voyaient sous un nouveau jour avec des vêtements pareils et surtout la couleur qui était aussi bleu que ses yeux. Il n'avait plus ce foutu sourire qui le caractérisait, il restait visage fermé à profiter du paysage. Il était passé chez le bouquiniste pour prendre quelques livres. Il avait envie de lire… Mais où… Naruto marcha un moment avant de se retrouver devant la pierre des héros, il caressa la pierre d'une main, puis il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

C'était le printemps, et les cerisiers avaient fleuri, d'un rose pâle et doux, il trouva un arbre pour s'y mettre contre, il se choisit un livre en souriant, loin du monde et la folie des hommes. Il allait pouvoir enfin vaquer à des choses qu'il aimait, qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps comme lire ce livre qu'il avait toujours voulu lire mais il manquait toujours cruellement de temps pour le faire. Bien installé, il ouvrit son livre, il se mit à lire enfin… Le premier livre qu'il pouvait enfin lire, le livre qu'il avait toujours voulu feuilleter. C'était son oncle Jiraya qui l'avait écrit, son prénom venait justement du héros de ce livre.

Voilà plusieurs heures que le blond était assis contre cet arbre, il n'avait pas senti le flux de chakra qui se dégageait légèrement non loin de lui. Kakashi le regardait de loin son bouquin icha icha entre les mains, il venait aussi ici pour lire tranquille et surtout pour pas être déranger pour une mission ou autre. Le ninja copieur s'était avancé vers le blond qui semblait être absorbé par sa lecture, rien ne semblait pouvoir le distraire pas même les fleurs qui tombaient au sol ou sur son bouquin. La tête en bas et les pieds solidement accroché à une branche grâce à son chakra Kakashi regardait Naruto lire, son regard ne se détachait pas des mouvements que faisait le jinchuriki de Konoha. Il continuait de s'approcher de lui pas à pas sur la branche. Il avait peur de le sortir de sa lecture de sa paix. Car oui pour le ninja copieur, le blond semblait être en paix avec lui-même, il lisait dans ses yeux un profond soulagement comme si ne plus être ninja avait changé quelques choses. Peut-être que le blond n'avait jamais voulu devenir un ninja, qu'il essayait juste de trouver sa voie, d'être admiré et reconnu. Du moins c'est ce que Kakashi comprenait en le voyant comme ça.  
Naruto releva la tête en sentant enfin la présence du fils de croc blanc, en le voyant il eut un sourire très doux, il ferma son bouquin pour se mettre debout face au visage du ninja copieur. Un regard, toujours le même comme s'il y avait une connexion entre eux, un pas pour avancer, le souffle court parfois la respiration semblait s'arrêter comme le temps autour d'eux. Une main vint dans les cheveux or tandis qu'une autre se plongea dans l'argent. Une séparation qu'y fut comblé avec lenteur quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent par-dessus un tissu, les yeux fermés, ils savourèrent ce premier contact. Doucement des doigts virent retirer le tissu afin de réellement se toucher, le cœur battant à plein régime un doux gémissement sortirent de leurs lèvres quand ils se séparèrent. Naruto se permis d'ouvrir les yeux afin de regarder son ancien Senseï, qui lui aussi fit de même mais cette fois-ci, il était à l'endroit. Il plongeait dans un regard bleu pur, il savait qu'il était que cette couleur allait être sa perte, il avait appris à connaître les différentes teintes que les mirettes du blond pouvaient prendre. Elles reflétaient ses émotions, mais en cet instant, il ne sut dire ce qu'elles voulaient faire comprendre. Une émotion nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le bleu de ses yeux, tout en Kakashi voulait connaître ce reflet de comprendre ce que Naruto ressentait. Pour la première fois, le blond put voir le visage du ninja dans son intégralité, ses mains montèrent vers les joues de l'argent comme pour retracer les formes qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Le jinchuriki avait toujours été fasciné par la part de mystère que cachait Kakashi derrière son masque, il se sentait honoré et heureux, d'être l'une des seules personnes à voir son visage. Il avait appris à décodé que derrière la façade qu'il donnait, le ninja copieur n'était pas spécialement un je-m'en-foutiste ni un fainéant. Il avait vu plusieurs fois que celui-ci montrait un instinct de protection sans nom, une personne intègre face aux convictions que lui avait donné son père. Avec le temps, il avait appris à connaître cet homme et son histoire. Lentement, comme par une force invisible, il se rapprocha de son ancien Senseï pour voler encore un baiser que Kakashi lui rendit volontiers sa main toujours emmêler dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Le temps semblait duré une éternité et ce n'était pas pour les déplaire.

Un bruit s'était fait entendre, l'un comme l'autre s'écartèrent un peu de peur d'être surpris dans un moment peu légal, car oui les lois du village condamnaient les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe. Cela pouvait aller d'un simple enfermement en prison comme à l'exécution publique. D'un commun accord visuel, ils avaient compris que leur relation devrait rester secrète.

\- Bonne soirée Naruto…  
\- Toi aussi Kakashi.

Plus de kun ou de senseï, un doux sourire plus tard, le ninja copieur avait remis son masque tandis que l'enfant démon partait accordant un dernier regard au fils de croc blanc. Le sourire aux lèvres Naruto était rentré chez lui. Il s'appuya doucement contre la porte quand celle-ci fut fermé, son sourire s'était agrandit pour devenir complètement débile. Vous savez celui qui vous donne un air d'imbécile heureux. Kakashi n'avait pas été en reste, il avait ce même sourire stupide pendant qu'il marchait dans les rues de Konoha et heureusement pour lui, il avait son masque pour le cacher.

Quelques jours étaient passés après ce premier contact entre eux, mais une chose en entrainant une autre, ils n'arrivèrent jamais à se voir du au faite que Kakashi était toujours en mission, pas pour être éloigné du village mais plutôt du blond et de ses lèvres diablement tentatrices, il rêvait chaque nuit de le retrouver pour lui voler un baiser et même plus. Il se retrouvait donc assez souvent avec une érection proéminente au réveil et il devait donc assouvir son désir avec sa main tout en pensant au blond mais c'était la plus grande erreur de penser à lui dans un moment pareil, car son désir était tellement fort qu'il continuait de bander pour son ancien élève. Et il ne devait surtout pas lire ses icha icha paradis sinon il imaginait son blond et lui dans toute les scènes de cul. C'est un pervers et il l'assume en temps normal mais avec Naruto, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur avec son imagination débordante et son problème de vouloir se le faire. Il ne voulait pas le presser, il voulait aussi prendre son temps, mais c'est pas en le fuyant comme ça que leur début de relation ira de l'avant. Il était assis sur un banc dans le parc du village en soupirant, il se tenait la tête avec une main, l'autre pendait avec son livre de cul entre les doigts. Kakashi se demandait quoi faire, il stressait un peu. D'un coup sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait la tête tournée, le masque abaissé et ses lèvres capturées par celles de Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver près de lui, les doigts de Naruto dégageaient une douce chaleur comme les lèvres qui capturaient les siennes pour quelques instant, avant de voir partir Naruto après que celui-ci lui ait remit son masque. Le coup de foudre en un regard.

Le jinchuriki avait laissé un Kakashi un peu ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il le regardait s'éloigner, ne voyant que son dos. Il se leva d'un coup pour aller à la poursuite du blond, il lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer afin qu'il se retourne face à lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il voulait rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut Naruto avait entouré la taille du ninja de ses bras avant de le repousser gentiment.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit… Lui intima doucement le blond.  
\- Oui… Viens chez moi Naruto… Ce soir…

Il enleva en partie son bandeau pour le mettre dans une illusion afin qu'il trouve son chemin jusqu'à son appartement puis il se volatilisa d'un coup dans un écran de fumé. En revenant dans la réalité, Naruto fut seul, il se mit doucement à sourire avant de reprendre le chemin de sa maison. Il allait devoir se préparer pour ce rendez-vous secret. Il savait aussi qu'il allait passer à la casserole, pas que ça le dérange, loin de là. Il avait tellement envie de ne faire qu'un avec Kakashi, de se retrouver dans le creux de ses bras pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, de ses lèvres qui allait lui parcourir le corps. Un frisson d'envie le prit de toute part en pensant à ce que son ancien senseï allait lui faire, et puis avec toute la lecture cochonne qu'il se tapait, il ne pouvait être que familiarisé avec le sexe. Parce que lui, bin… pas qu'il était puceau, mais il n'avait pas eu grand monde dans son lit pour baiser. Trois personnes pour être exacte, et toutes n'était pas de très longues durée.

Par contre avec Kakashi, cela sera très différent, du moins c'était le sentiment qu'il ressentait, que ça n'allait pas être une espèce de de coup d'un soir, mais de quelque chose bien plus profond de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître, une histoire à long terme. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, de nommer ce qu'il ressentait pour le ninja copieur, mais tout ce dont il savait, c'est que c'était vital pour lui de le toucher, de le voir, l'embrasser. Une douce attraction le guidait vers lui, un truc bien réel entre eux. Une fois, chez lui il soupira un grand coup… Qu'allait donc t'il mettre pour aller au soir… Il se dit qu'il était pire qu'une gonzesse, se giflant mentalement grâce à son renard qui lui disait de ne pas trop stresser et d'aller dans tous les sens que ça ne servait à rien. Lentement Naruto prit le temps de reprendre son calme, il partit dans la salle de bain espérant que la douche lui fasse du bien pour éviter de trop cogiter.

Le ninja copieur à peine rentré chez lui, se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire un ménage de printemps en voyant son appartement aussi mal entretenue. Il fit comme faisait toujours Naruto, des clones. Des clones qui faisait tout le ménage et le rangement pendant qu'il courait dans tous les sens afin d'être prêt quand son ancien élève viendra. En fin d'après-midi, il regarda si il avait assez à boire et à manger sachant le gouffre sans fond qu'était Naruto. Kami-Sama, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il allait devoir le calmer avant qu'il vienne et son problème se trouvant dans son pantalon aussi et pour être sûr qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus à son arriver, il entreprit de prendre une douche tout en se touchant en prononçant le nom du blond. Il l'imaginait dans toute les postions possible et inimaginable. Il imaginait Naruto prononcer son nom avec sensualité la voix rauque chargé de plaisir. Il ne lui en fallu pas des masses plus pour qu'il se repende sur le carrelage de sa douche en répriment un gémissement.

Le soir venu, le jinchuriki était devant la porte de son ancien senseï, peut-être qu'il aurait dû passer par la fenêtre comme il avait pris l'habitude avec cet énergumène qui ne connaissait pas les portes. Il avala difficilement la boule dans sa gorge tandis que son corps tremblait légèrement. Le blond était légèrement stressé, il était là comme un con se demandant quand il allait frapper à la porte. Il n'était pas si trouillard d'habitude, mais plutôt tête brûlé et fonceur en temps normal. Il respira un bon coup avant de se lancer et au moment où il voulut frapper la porte en bois, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Kakashi avait senti son chakra, il avait été tout aussi pétrifié pendant quelques secondes avant de lui ouvrir. Un doux sourire se fit sur les lèvres du blond, quand le ninja copieur l'invita à entrer, la porte une fois fermé, l'adulte retira son masque, en présence de Naruto, il n'avait plus besoin de le garder. Il se baissa doucement vers le blond pour ravir timidement ses lèvres et sans attendre, Naruto lui répondit. Des mains partirent en exploration que ce soit par l'un ou l'autre, ils essayaient de vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve issu du fruit de leurs imagination. Le baiser une fois rompu par le manque d'air, Kakashi le tira par la main délicatement pour le faire s'installer dans le divan avec lui. Leurs bouches se collèrent entre elles comme des aimants, ils se bécotaient dans le divan comme des adolescents, le monde semblait être inexistant en cet instant. Ils se caressaient mutuellement sans pour autant aller plus loin dans les gestes, ils ne se pressaient pas. Un concours d'apnée qui devait parfois être arrêté sous peine d'étouffer, mais à peine ils avaient repris une respiration qu'ils recommencèrent de plus belle.

Kakashi avait pousser sans s'en rendre compte l'enfant démon sur le divan le surplombant dans le baiser. Ses mains se posèrent au niveau de ses hanches pour se rapprocher de lui bien calé entre ses cuisses. Il sentait les mains de Naruto s'accrocher à sa chevelure, la passion qui se lisait dans ce geste, il la ressentait, il ressentait le corps de son ancien élève devenir plus chaud plus désireux. Si il ne stoppait pas le baiser maintenant, il allait perdre tout le self contrôle qu'il tentait vainement de garder. Il ne voulait pas brusquer cet ange blond sous lui. Ange, ange… Était un bien grand mot quand il le sentit bouger ou plutôt rouler des hanches contre … Son érection… Le ninja copieur se maudissait d'être si pervers et excité par ce mouvement. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre un peu son souffle mais surtout pour ne pas sauter sur Naruto dès le premier soir. Il aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur le divan et lui avec en soupirant discrètement de tristesse. L'ancien ninja regarda l'homme en face de lui qui les redressait, il sentit une petite pointe de frustration au niveau de son ventre. Ils étaient pourtant si bien partis se disait-il. Mais quand il vit le sourire tendre et légèrement timide de Kakashi, il fut rassuré, il venait de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il passe à la casserole tout de suite.

\- Dommage !

Merde, merde, et remerde… Il avait parlé à haute voix ! Le ninja copieur regarda le blond surpris avant de rire un peu, il semblait qu'il était tout aussi impatient et excité que lui.

\- Attendons un peu Naruto. Ne brûlons pas les étapes.

Le jinchuriki acquiesça doucement avant d'embrasser le plus âgé.

\- La prochaine fois, allons manger un bout ensemble maintenant qu'on sait que ce qu'il se passe est réel.  
\- Oui, faisons ça quand je rentre de mission la semaine prochaine. Je t'enverrais un mot pour te dire où et l'heure.

Naruto se leva après un dernier baiser et quitta l'appartement de son ancien senseï. Son cœur battant comme un dingue dans sa cage thoracique avec un sourire doux et heureux, quelques personnes avaient vu son sourire qui fit le tour du village comme une trainée de poudre. Un sourire que personne ne comprenait, ils voyaient pour la première fois le vrai sourire de l'enfant démon. Ce qui les perturba.


	3. Chapter 3

UN INSTANT D'AMOUR Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'espère par contre avoir un Shikamaru emballé dans du papier cadeau. Avec un Itachi et Naruto qui s'aime.

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu merci ma grande ! Je te voue un culte si tu savais !

Couple : Kakashi x Naruto

notre d'auteur: ALors je me suis planté de de chapitre et j'en suis désolé merci aux personne qui l'on remarqué et qui me l'on dit xD quand j'ai ajouté le chapitre 3 alors que ca devait être le 2 il était genre 1h du mat xD voici le bon cette fois

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Naruto était passé voir son ancien senseï dans son appartement, il attendait son retour avec impatience, il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Et surtout d'apprendre à le connaitre car même s'il savait certaine chose, le gris ne disait pas tout ou du moins partiellement. En fait, il était aussi secret que lui, il semblait aussi que tout était une façade aux yeux du monde. Le blond l'avait déjà constaté que le vrai Kakashi personne ne le connaissait, lui il avait déjà eu la chance de voir son visage et de pouvoir entrevoir le vrai lui. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait vu torturé et sombre, un peu comme lui. Le jinchuriki avait appris certaines choses sur son ancien senseï, tel qu'il était autrefois l'élève de son père. Il l'avait découvert grâce à des photos chez lui qu'il avait pris soin de les laisser en place dans le bureau de son père. Il avait découvert de vieux journal dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, il s'était installé confortablement dans son divan pour le lire. L'écriture de son père était fluide et douce, il n'avait jamais pensé lire une fois dans sa vie quelque chose qui appartiendrait à l'un de ses parents à part de feu son parrain Jiraya. Une fois au bout de son journal, il le ferma contentieusement pour aller le ranger à sa place avant de parcourir toute la bibliothèque avant de tomber sur un parchemin de technique. Celui du déplacement instantané grâce au kunai. S'il avait toujours été ninja, il aurait appris cette technique pour être plus proche de ce qui fut son père. Il rangea le rouleau après l'avoir lu. Il se déplaçait dans la maison quelques minutes avant de revêtir un Kimono propre d'un bleu éclatant comme la mer ou même ses yeux, il chaussa ses tengu avant de partir dans le village marcher un peu.  
Le faite d'être habiller ainsi lui valut des regards, particulièrement de ceux de sa génération qui n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis un moment. Naruto passa devant eux en le saluant silencieusement en s'inclinant puis il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. La rumeur à propos du fait qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus ninja avait déjà fait le tour du village. Et ceux de sa génération, avait pu constater de leurs propres yeux le changement chez le blond. Il était calme et posé, plus de sourire ou de rire qui était censé être sa marque de fabrique. Ils étaient plus doux et harmonieux. Il passa juste son chemin pour aller dans une petite librairie qui surpris plus d'un des ninjas de sa génération. Naruto lire ! C'était la meilleur celle-là. Ce changement si radical les firent paniquer et à peine était-il rentré dans la boutique qu'il fut tout aussi vite ressorti par ses anciens coéquipier. Sasuke et Sakura complètement affolé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, tirèrent le blond jusqu'à l'extérieur du village avec les autres.

\- Naruto que se passe t'il ? Tu n'es plus toi-même ! S'exclama son ancienne coéquipière.

Le jinchuriki se mit à rire un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle baka ! réponds ! s'excita la rosé.  
\- Haruno… Qui je suis pour toi ? Comment je suis en réalité ?  
\- Uzuratonkashi… tu n'es pas celui qu'on connait. Tu n'es pas le même débile qui gueule partout.  
\- Et que connais tu de moi Uchiwa ? Ou même vous tous ? Ce qui vous gène c'est que je ne suis pas ce bon vieux Naruto qui est soit disant un débile profond à peine capable de pouvoir vivre sans aide mais…

Il se téléporta en une fraction de seconde, il s'était rappeler le rouleau de son père, c'était comme inné pour lui de pouvoir être à un endroit puis à un autre sans avoir besoin d'un kunai en trident.

\- Mais je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez que je suis.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup surpris de le voir et l'entendre derrière eux.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Vous me demandez de redevenir un garçon insouciant avec une grande gueule. Or la vérité est tout autre. Je n'ai jamais réellement été ce garçon. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'ai pu vous faire penser. Je jouais un rôle, c'était ma façade pour vous tromper, pour ne pas être encore plus haïs que je ne le suis déjà. Un mur si épais qui me permettait de me protéger de vous tous. Vous qui connaissez l'amour, la joie, le rêve, l'espoir, la famille. Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est de vivre sans famille, de grandir sans amour. Je te vois venir Sasuke, mais non toi tu as connu la famille et l'amour. Alors que moi, mes parents sont morts le jour de ma naissance, le jour où Kurama a détruit une partie du village. Ma mère m'as mise au monde et avec mon père, ils ont scellé le démon à neuf queues en moi. Je n'ai connu que la haine et la violence. Je suis torturé depuis toujours dans ma solitude loin d'un foyer chaleureux où une mère vient prendre son enfant dans les bras après un cauchemar, un père qui vous félicite pour une bonne note. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre par moi-même, à détruire mes rêves les plus atroces par mes propres moyens. J'ai toujours été seul, j'ai dû me battre pour devenir un ninja, mais c'est un tel poids que maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'un civil, je me sens enfin libre. Alors ne me dites pas qui je dois être ! Je sais qui je suis ! Et non une façade qui vous rassure ! Je suis Naruto fils de Minato Namikaze le quatrième surnommée l'éclair jaune et de Kushina Uzumaki Abanero la sanglante ! Je suis le fils de deux héros qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour vous tous. Qui ont condamné la vie de leur unique enfant à une vie de souffrance et de solitude. Alors respectez un peu la volonté de mes parents ainsi que la mienne et de me laisser vivre en paix.

 _« Baptisé avec un nom parfait  
Plein de doutes au fond de son cœur  
Seul sans lui-même »1_

Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à parler, le choc de voir une autre facette du blond, posé et calme pour parler malgré de petite intonation plus forte à certaine phrase de son discours. Mais ce qui les choqua le plus fut sa parenté, personne ne s'en doutait ou du moins presque quand Shikamaru se mit à lâcher un galère si habituel.

\- Naruto… T'es vraiment imprévisible tu le sais ? Lui dit le ninja des ombres en souriant un peu.

Ce gamin fainéant avait toujours l'art de le faire sourire réellement, ce qui fut encore un choc pour les autres. Ce sourire, il semblait vrai, … Non il était vrai se dit le dernier des Uchiwa. Il n'avait jamais vu cette douceur chez Naruto. Il était différent, Naruto avait raison, il voyait enfin comme il était vraiment. Il semblait tellement serein et libre. Il devait admettre qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Que personne ne le connaissait.

\- Est-ce que tu n'as jamais été réel avec une personne ? Vu que nous ne te connaissons pas… As-tu seulement une personne qui sait qui tu es en réalité ? Lui demanda Sasuke.  
\- Oui… plusieurs en fait, mais certaine ne sont plus de ce monde. Bon vous m'excuserez mais j'aimerais pouvoir passer ma journée dans la tranquillité. Je ne suis plus un ninja je n'ai plus de compte à rendre à aucun de vous. Mais sachez que si un jour vous êtes en danger, je viendrais vous aider comme je l'ai toujours fait et comme je le ferais toujours.

L'enfant démon se volatilisa pour retourner au village les laissant pensif, certains c'était finalement assis à même le sol ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Il aurait pu nous en parler ! On est ses amis quand même !  
\- Kiba… Ce que tu peux être con des fois ! Réfléchis un peu ! Si Naruto était venu nous voir en pleurant ou même avec une profonde détresse. L'aurais-tu aidé, aurais tu passé du temps avec lui pour lui parler et de comprendre son mal être ? De voir ce qu'il y a de plus noir et plus marqué au fond de lui. Nous avons tous passé notre chemin à chaque fois qu'il a souffert, a chaque fois qu'IL avait besoin de nous ! Ses yeux n'ont jamais menti, mais nous on a préféré se mentir en se disant que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas tomber qu'il était fort. On s'est tellement reposé sur lui… Alors que lui… Il n'a jamais eu personne et les personnes qui aurait pu ou qui on put l'aider son mort…

La voix du Nara était dur, il savait, il était l'une des seules personnes encore en vie à savoir au-delà du mur du blond. Depuis longtemps, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait une différence entre le paraitre et le vrai Naruto. Il avait appris à l'écouter, à le regarder, à le comprendre et à aimer ce qui était en dessous de la surface. Il le connaissait bien, il avait passé du temps avec lui pour comprendre la nature du blond.

\- Shikamaru… Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est évident ! Se mit à crier Sakura.  
\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, à parler. J'ai appris à voir au-delà des sourires tristes qu'il abordait tous les jours.  
\- Comment… comment est-il ?  
\- C'est une âme abimé et déchiré, tout son être respire la douleur et la souffrance. Mais je dois dire que pour la première fois depuis que je le connais aujourd'hui il est heureux. Vraiment heureux. Il n'y a plus de faux semblant.

Le ninja des ombres avait toujours voulu voir encore une fois le sourire qu'abordait Naruto aujourd'hui. Ça le soulageait enfin de voir que le blond était enfin en paix après toutes ses années. Il tourna le dos à ses amis pour rentrer en baillant, ça l'avait crevé cette histoire.

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la rue après être retourné dans la boutique de livre pour prendre deux trois ouvrages pour compléter sa bibliothèque. Une fois chez lui, un mot attendait sur le pas de sa porte, il prit doucement le papier pour l'ouvrir et d'y lire l'heure et l'endroit où il devait retrouver Kakashi. Il entra dans le salon déposant les livres sur le divan avant d'aller chercher une boite en bois sculpté. Il l'ouvrit afin s'y mettre le mot. Dans la boite, il y avait déjà quelque chose, une fleur de cerisier séchée. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait commencé à récolter des petits trucs comme ça à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le ninja copieur. Lentement, il referma la boite avant de la ranger en dessous de plusieurs lattes du plancher afin de garder secret ce qu'il commençait à chérir. Il devait se l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux de son ancien senseï. Il ne savait pas trop comment ni du pourquoi, mais personne d'autre avait pu atteindre son cœur à ce point-là.  
Le soir venu, Naruto était arrivé devant un petit restaurant à l'abris des regards, il y entra un peu fébrilement, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si Kakashi était déjà arrivé, il était le premier. Il partit s'installer dans une table au fond, il ne dut pas attendre longtemps que le ninja copieur pris place en face de lui en souriant derrière son masque.

\- Le kimono te va bien Naruto, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père comme ça.  
\- Merci… Tu es à l'heure pour une fois !  
\- Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Naruto se mit doucement à rire, quand il reçut une carte des menus. Il prit le temps de lire avant d'avoir fait son choix comme le ninja.

\- Des sushis pour moi et toi ? Demanda l'ancien anbu.  
\- Pareillement.  
\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour. Pas de râmen ? Blagua t'il gentiment le Jinchuriki.  
\- Non je n'en mange plus depuis que je ne suis plus ninja. J'ai plus de temps pour me faire la cuisine.  
\- Tu me feras gouter un de tes plats ?  
\- Avec plaisir Kakashi.

Un sourire se partagea entre eux le temps que le repas arrive, ils discutèrent de tout, de leurs vies passées respectives apprenant à se connaitre. Ils ne se précipitaient malgré l'envie qui ne manquait pas. En fin de soirée, le ninja copieur raccompagna Naruto jusqu'à la porte en souriant. Leurs mains se frôlaient légèrement, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir la main, or quand ils furent à l'abris des regards leurs doigts s'enlacèrent doucement. Une fois devant la porte de chez le blond, le plus âgé se baissa un peu pour ravir les lèvres du jinchuriki avec passion une fois son masque retiré. Il l'avait collé contre le bois de la façade de la maison, les mains posées sur le corps de Naruto, il se pressait de plus en plus contre lui. C'était comme vital pour lui d'être ainsi avec le jeune homme. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres rosées du blond avant de se volatilisé, laissant donc un Naruto tremblant d'excitation.

\- Saleté… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Kakashi…. Un instant

Il l'avait chauffé, allumé même ! Et il se retrouvait seul comme un con après un baiser pareil. Foie d'Uzumaki, il allait lui rendre l'appareil.

1 Baptized with a perfect name The doubting one by heart Alone without himself. Premier couplet de la chanson Amaranth de Nightwish.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'espère par contre avoir un Shikamaru emballé dans du papier cadeau. Avec un Itachi et Naruto qui s'aime.

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu merci ma grande ! Je te voue un culte si tu savais !

Couple : Kakashi x Naruto

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient mais jamais, ils ne passaient à l'étape supérieur de leur relation. Ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, c'était même devenu un jeu. Tantôt c'était Naruto, tantôt c'était Kakashi, ils s'allumaient volontairement. Mais la frustration prenait de plus en plus de place. Particulièrement chez Kakashi qui faisait tout pour retenir ses instincts primaires, et là dans cette boite de nuit, c'était un véritable supplice. Kami-Sama seul pouvait savoir à quel point il désirait le blond, à quel point il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau finement bronzé, de toucher son corps, de le faire sien jusqu'au bout. Ce qui l'en empêchait s'était surtout la différence d'âge or Naruto était encore mineur et surement sûrement sans expérience sexuel. Bon quand celui-ci l'allumait, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il avait aussi peur de le brusquer et plusieurs fois il avait failli perdre les pédales et quand ça arrivait, il fuyait. Son cerveau lui disait de fuir tandis que son désir lui disait de le prendre, il avait l'impression d'être un animal en rut à chaque fois. Non… IL était une putain d'animal, il voulait violer le blond, le faire sien à tout prix et le soumettre à ses envies, ses désirs, l'entendre quémander pour toujours plus comme quand ils s'embrassaient. C'était très dur pour lui de devoir résister quand il voyait les perles bleus voilées par l'envie, le plaisir et le désir. Bon faut dire aussi que ce qui le freinait le plus c'était son père… Oui, oui, Minato serait un problème, il avait beau être mort, il ne voulait pas salir la mémoire de son ancien senseï en dévergondant son fils… Si seulement il savait, le fils en question n'était plus vierge et en plus de ça, il était devenu avide et pervers au plus il se retrouvait avec Kakashi. Il s'était aussi dévergondé grâce aux livres de cul de son oncle et il avait trouvé dans d'autre village des livres gays qu'il planquait sous le matelas. Les joies de l'adolescence, il n'avait toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour planquer la lecture cochonne.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ! Kakashi s'était fait enrôlé de force par le blond pour aller dans une boite de nuit que seul quelques privilégiés connaissaient, Naruto avait dû jouer du chantage pour connaitre quelques endroits pour les personnes qui étaient attirées par le même sexe. Il avait capturé Izumo et Kotetsu pour qu'ils lui disent absolument tout. Le blond ne voulait pas tout le temps caché sa sexualité et s'il y avait des lieux où il avait le droit de s'afficher dans le plus grand secret, il le ferait. Le jinchuriki s'était mis dans la tête d'aller danser avec son compagnon, car oui il le voyait comme tel, il avait dû usé d'une stratégie… Un icha icha paradise dans la main et il avait fait courir son ancien senseï en pleine nuit pour arriver dans une ruelle et de passer un mirage. Voilà comment le ninja copieur s'était retrouvé là comme un con, il était accoudé au bar, un verre de saké pas loin, il regardait le jeune homme danser sur la piste. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de se trémousser sur la musique, le blond l'hypnotisait par ses mouvements, mais bordel les vêtements qu'il portait était tout simplement trop sexe, un pantalon moulant noir et un tee-shirt tout aussi moulant en col en v blanc. Le tout laissait entrevoir les muscles du jeune homme. Malgré qu'il ne soit plus ninja, son corps était magnifique, du moins avec les vêtements. Le ninja copieur déglutissait un peu en s'imaginant ce que devait être son corps sans les vêtements.

La musique électrique battait son plein pour les danseurs, certains étaient collé serré d'autre comme Naruto dansait seul. Le jinchuriki était sensuel, lent et hypnotique quand il ouvrait les yeux pour croisé ceux du ninja copieur, il souriait parfois quand il voyait le regard affamé de son ancien senseï. Il savait, il lui faisait de l'effet et ça lui plaisait, il voulait pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Ses mains longeaient son torse descendant toujours plus bas pour remonter lentement soulevant légèrement son tee-shirt laissant entrevoir le symbole de son appartenance avec Kurama. Il se déhanchait sensuellement au rythme de la musique, se mordillant parfois la lèvre inférieure pour aguicher son petit-ami. Il l'allumait, il faisait tout pour qu'il ait envie de lui, de passer ses mains sur son corps. Mais cet homme restait à le regarder avant de se volatiliser. Naruto soupira fortement, pourquoi partait-il toujours ? Pourquoi fuyait-il ? Le blond arrêta tout avant d'aller à sa poursuite. Il courait après son ancien maître, il ne pouvait pas cette fois-ci attendre, il voulait comprendre. Il se mit à poursuivre son compagnon le plus rapidement possible avant d'atteindre sa main et de le tourner face à lui à l'entrée de l'appartement du senseï.

\- Kakashi ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu autant ?

Le ninja copieur fut arrêté dans sa course, il se retrouva face à deux perles bleus inquiètes, il y voyait aussi une pointe de tristesse. Il lui attrapa le visage pour le tirer vers lui, il l'embrassa passionnément se collant à cet adolescent qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il était ivre de ses lèvres, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait son corps entier rien que pour lui, d'être entre ses cuisses pour mieux sentir sa peau, le marquer comme sien. Il agrippa ses fesses pour le soulever et l'emmener dans la chambre. L'enfant démon s'accrocha à son cou à ses hanches répondant à son baiser. Il se laissait porter dans les bras de son ancien senseï. Kakashi tanguait un peu quand il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre, cherchant parfois à tâtons son chemin jusqu'à le trouver. Il déposa l'Uzumaki sur le lit avant de lui retirer ses vêtements trop serrés, trop sexy. Mais une fois arriver au pantalon du jeune homme se fut une autre paire de manche. Il était solidement accroché à son corps. L'épouvantail attrapa un kunaï à portée de main et déchira habillement ce pantalon diablement sexy. Un cri de protestation se fit entendre avant qu'un rire cristallin ne prenne place. Naruto nu offert à lui pour son bon plaisir, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Le plus âgé déglutit à cette vue superbe que lui donnait le Jinchuriki. Il était parfait, cette peau bronzé et lumineuse, faisait ressortir les muscles et le sceau du quatrième, Il le reluquait, il ne se gênait pas de poser son regard sur l'ensemble du corps de son amant. Plus il remontait sur le corps de son ancien élève, plus son désir grandissait. Mais une fois tombé sur les orbes bleus éclatante de vie, de désirs. Il fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Kami-Sama que c'était bon, enivrant, il y avait quelque chose de magique, l'excitation grimpait de plus en plus. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois, ils étaient sauvages, les mains baladeuses voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre. Ils combattaient pour la domination de l'autre, mais ce fut Naruto qui perdit la bataille quand il sentit des doigts pour le préparer habillement. Le jinchuriki émit un long gémissement de bien-être et de plaisir sous les attentions de l'épouvantail. Kakashi s'enfonça dans le blond d'un coup après avoir retiré ses doigts, il voulait rapidement l'entendre prononcer son nom sous ses coups de rein. Une danse endiablée se faisait entre eux par leurs corps qui se fondait l'un et l'autre. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment l'amour, la frustration qui les retenaient depuis un moment les faisaient prendre un chemin violent et sauvage. Des soupirs de plaisir, les draps qui se froissaient sous les doigts du blond. Des grognements sourd ou rauque de la part du plus âgé. Tout allait si vite que la jouissance les prit dans un tourbillon pour les mettre ko en une fraction de seconde. Couché dans le lit, Kakashi se retira pour se mettre à côté du blond et ferma les yeux quand il sentit Naruto venir poser sa tête sur son torse. Une main dans ses cheveux, il plongea son nez dedans pour sentir l'odeur du jeune homme tout en s'endormant sous les caresses sur son torse qu'il sentait.

Le jinchuriki s'était réveillé en premier à la première lueur de l'aube, il releva son visage avant de voir celui de son amant endormis, il sourit doucement avant de venir prendre ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Il allait devoir partir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un soit au courant de leur relation. Il sortit du lit un peu chancelant de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec l'épouvantail, il ramassa ses vêtements avant de passer dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide avant de rentrer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Kakashi vienne à sa rencontre sous la douche. Les larges mains du ninja copieur se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme, un baiser tomba sur le cou bronzé en signe de bonjour.

\- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir. Lui susurra t'il rauquement à son oreille.

Le blond frissonna sous la voix suave de son ancien senseï. Il sourit, oui il allait partir sans lui dire au revoir. De toute façon, ils allaient se revoir.

\- Nous ne devons pas être vu.  
\- Laisses-moi encore goûter ta peau, laisses-moi encore t'avoir un peu près de moi.  
 _  
« Kushina, Minato-Senseï… Pardonnez-moi mais je veux votre enfant… »_ Pensa t'il tout en bougeant ses mains sur le corps de Naruto qui soupirait d'aise et de plaisir avant de se laisser aller encore une fois sous les doigts de son ancien maître.

oOo

Le blond rentra chez lui avec un sourire des plus cons sur la face, il avait passé la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie, il espérait que cela continue que rien ne puisse nuire enfin au bonheur et à l'amour qui est en droit d'avoir. Il marchait dans les rues de Konoha passant devant la boulangerie, il prit de quoi se faire un autre petit déjeuner ce qui était moins sexy certes, il passa aussi prendre des fleurs à la boutique des Yamanaka. Ino le regarda avec un doux sourire se demandant ce qui rendait cette tête blonde aussi heureux.

\- Quelque chose doit vraiment te rendre heureux pour que tu es un tel sourire. Vas-y dis moi tout ! Demanda t'elle curieuse.  
\- C'est un secret que je compte bien garder pour moi.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que ça sent l'amour à plein nez. Je suis même sûre que tu es amoureux Naruto-kun.

Le porteur du démon renard lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique avant de lui répondre :

\- Qui sait… Merci pour les fleurs ma belle.

Il paya la douloureuse et prit son bouquet de lys blanche et rose. Il sortit du magasin pour aller s'enfoncer un peu loin de Konoha, il allait sur la stèle des héros. Il y déposa son bouquet avant de joindre les mains et prier en fermant les yeux. Il adressait sa prière aux personnes qui ont compté pour lui, aux personnes qu'il aurait aimé connaître. Naruto finit par ouvrir les yeux en souriant, un sourire bienveillant avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner.

oOo

La rencontre avec Ino au matin fit le tour du village, elle avait raconté à tout le monde que Naruto était venu prendre des fleurs dans sa boutique avec un sourire amoureux. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment d'information dessus, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait une jeune fille là-dessous. Tous pensaient à Hinata, sauf que la jeune fille leur avait dit que ce n'était pas elle Les rookies s'étaient donc retourné vers Sakura qui leur rassura que ce n'était pas elle et qu'elle visait Sasuke. Au grand damne de celui-ci.

\- La dobe amoureux ? Ne me fait pas marcher Ino ! Il est impossible qu'il puisse aimer une personne. A part les râmen y'a rien d'autre dans sa caboche.  
\- Sasuke-kun ! Je t'assure qu'il avait ce foutu sourire qui montre qu'il est fou d'amour pour quelqu'un. Si tu ne me crois pas va le lui demander !

Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, Sasuke se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumé pour aller voir la dobe en question. Naruto était dans son jardin en train de lire un livre. Les icha icha paradise… Tel maitre tel élève on pourrait dire. Mais en ayant comme parrain Jiraya et Kakashi comme senseï puis devenu son amant, on ne pouvait pas faire plus pervers. Oui Naruto était un pervers, il adorait les livres de cul même si c'était de l'hétéro. Il préférait nettement le gay qu'il avait pu acheter et lire pendant son voyage avec l'ero-sennin. Il se faisait maintenant importer les livres via Gaara quand il venait lui rendre visite. Par contre avoir le cadet des Uchiwa dans son jardin qui le fixait comme si sa dernière heure était arrivée, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Dobe ! il parait que t'es amoureux ! Alors t'as intérêt à cracher le morceau car je n'ai pas de patience pour attendre tes explications à la six quatre deux.

* * *

 **J AI BESOIN D UN(E) BETA !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'espère par contre avoir un Shikamaru emballé dans du papier cadeau. Avec un Itachi et Naruto qui s'aime.

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu merci ma grande ! Je te voue un culte si tu savais !

Couple : Kakashi x Naruto

* * *

Naruto était devant le dernier des Uchiwa, il semblait de mauvaise humeur, pour ne pas changer comme toujours. Il se mit à soupirer à cette foutu question. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'avoir une vie privé dans ce village non d'un chien ? A voir le regard du noireau, il semblait que non… Le blond commença à rire tout d'abord discrètement avant que son rire fut à gorge déployée.

\- DOBE !  
\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas droit à une vie privée putain ? Si j'avais envie de dire qui s'était, je l'aurais déjà fait ! Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Je ne viens pas t'emmerder avec ça non plus.  
\- Mais…  
\- Y'a pas de mais ! j'ai le droit d'avoir mon jardin secret ! je n'ai jamais le droit à rien dans ce foutu village de merde, alors qu'on me laisse au moins quelque chose que je peux chérir !  
\- Naruto… Je … Désolé… je pensais que tu me l'aurais dis, je suis ton ami.

Le jinchuriki se mit à soupirer doucement avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras, il avait vu le regard changant chez le dernier des Uchiwa.

\- Nous le sommes Sasuke… Mais pour le moment je ne peux rien dire.  
\- Tu es bien avec quelqu'un alors qui c'est ?  
\- Oui mais je ne peux pas te dire son nom… Par pour le moment… J'ai besoin de garder encore ça pour moi.

Mensonge, il avait envie de le dire, de dire qu'il était avec Kakashi. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Personne pas même ses amis ne devaient savoir qu'il fréquentait un homme et par n'importe lequel. L'épouvantail avait treize ans de plus que lui et il était toujours mineur. Il allait devoir être encore plus discret pour continuer sa relation avec l'argenté. Relation qui était interdite, une relation qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Le village entier serait contre eux. Contre le fait qu'ils s'aimaient, et non pas parce qu'il y avait une tel différence d'âge. Mais parce qu'ils étaient des hommes. Et c'était soit disant contre nature punis par la sentence de la mort imminente. Et en aucun cas, Naruto avait envie de voir mourir l'homme qu'il aimait. Le seul homme avec qui il voulait être, le seul pour tout. Ça le peinait de ne pouvoir rien dire, de se cacher aux yeux de tous. Il avait toujours su cacher ses véritables émotions mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas la possibilité. Cet amour qui le consumait tout entier le rendait différent au yeux de Sasuke.

\- C'est un amour impossible c'est ça ? Un amour qui ne doit ni être vu, dites et qui n'est même pas reconnu…  
\- Ma parole Uchiwa tu dépasses ton quota de mots depuis le début de la conversation.  
\- Et toi tu parles trop BAKA !

Naruto s'était mis à rire joyeusement entraînant le dernier de sa lignée dans son fou rire. Ils se marraient comme des enfants. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver une véritable amitié qui avait failli disparaître.

\- Mais sérieusement Naruto…

Le blond lui somma de se taire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans la maison. Il entra le premier fermant derrière l'Uchiwa.

\- On risque de nous entendre. Et je ne peux me permettre de le mettre en danger. Et tu as l'air d'avoir presque tout deviné.  
\- Donc c'est bien un homme.  
\- Ouais…

Sasuke commença à réfléchir passant en revu tout les hommes qu'il connaissait avant de re regarder Naruto toujours incertain.

\- Si c'est au mec que je pense, tu dois en voir des vertes et des pas murs avec lui.  
\- Et tu penses à qui ?  
\- Shikamaru… C'est le seul qui te connait le mieux de nous. Il nous a passé un sacré savon d'ailleurs. Le vil fainéant menteur… Il joue bien la comédie ce con.  
\- BIP ! Mauvaise réponse !  
\- Quoi c'est pas lui ? Demanda l'Uchiwa surprit.  
\- Je suis certes sorti un temps avec lui, mais ça n'a pas marché sur le long terme, il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Ha la fille du sable  
\- BIP ! Pas la bonne personne de cette famille !  
\- Quoi ? C'est pas bon encore ?

Naruto se mit à rire devant le visage de son ami qui semblait de plus en plus se liquifier comprenant avec qui le feinéant était avant d'avoir un long frisson.

\- Autant que tu me dises tout t'es sorti avec qui d'autre et celui de maintenant tant que j'y suis !  
\- Si je te le dis tu me donnes quoi en échange ?  
\- Je ne dirais rien à personne et je te protégerais comme tu l'as fait pour moi pendant tant d'année.  
\- D'accord je vais te le dire… J'ai su que j'aimais les garçons quand j'ai rencontré Haku lors de notre première vrai mission. Puis y'a eu Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji qui n'est plus de ce monde en me protégeant …  
\- Mais ma parole, ils sont tous gays chez nous ?  
\- Les filles sont toutes comme Sakura.  
\- Tu marques un point…

Sasuke lui somma de continuer avec un geste de la main pendant que Naruto se mit à déglutir et de dire dans un murmure le nom du fils de croc blanc. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier le porteur du Sharingan avec un Quoi bien sonore.

\- CE PERVERS ! DE TOUT LES MECS SUR CETTE TERRE IL A FALLU QUE TU TE RETROUVES AVEC LE MEC LE PLUS HETERO ET PERVERS. TU AURAIS PU TROUVER MIEUX NON D'UN CHIEN !  
\- Calmes toi Sasuke !  
\- MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ! IL VA VOLER TON INNOCENCE !  
\- Déjà envolé jusqu'à Suna pour se doré la pilule au soleil ! Rit Naruto.  
\- JE VAIS LUI FAIRE SA FETE ! IL A QUOI DIX QUINZE ANS DE PLUS QUE TOI.  
\- Treize pour être exact, et toujours bien conservé et bien membré où il faut.  
\- LA FERME !

Naruto était complètement hilare, il s'étouffait limite dans ses rires. Il se sentait soulager de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de sa relation avec l'ancien sensei. Sasuke avait fini par se calmer en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante en disant des mots tel que : Pervers, vieux schnock, gay refoulé,… Toujours sous les rires du blond.

\- Es-tu heureux Naruto ? Vraiment heureux ? Et réponds moi franchement…  
\- Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je le suis. Je sais que tu dois être dégoûté que je sois avec Kakashi… Mais tu sais je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens. Et c'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça. Du moins de cette façon. C'est bien plus fort qu'avec les autres. Comme si c'était la première fois que j'aimais réellement quelqu'un.  
-Naruto… Je ne suis pas dégoûté, tu as le droit d'aimer, d'avoir ta part du bonheur. Et si c'est avec ce fana de livres porno j'accepte ton choix. Tu fais toujours les bons choix.  
\- Merci  
\- Par contre… Si il te fait du mal frère de cœur et meilleur ami oblige, je lui mets un rouste et après j'enterre son cadavre sous le plancher du domaine Uchiwa.  
\- Hey !

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur, devenant encore plus complice que jamais. Ils étaient vraiment très unis dans un sens. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Kakashi qui avait entendu les trois quart de la discutions. Mais il voyait que son aimé était un peu plus serein d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un de confiance. Il savait aussi que le Nara devait avoir tout deviné depuis belle lurette. Or les révélations comme quoi le blond avait eu d'autre relation avant lui, lui titillait l'émotion de la jalousie. Naruto était sien, rien qu'à lui. Et personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part lui. Et le dernier avait été Neji… Bon lui n'était plus de ce monde tout comme Haku. Le fils de croc blanc se perdit dans ses pensées. Et si toutes les personnes avec qui le blond était sorti, mourraient les unes après les autres ? Gaara était mort un lapse de temps certes, mais mort quand même. Tout ça avait surement dû le fragilisé quelque peu. Il se rappelait dont la façon le jinchuriki s'était agrippé à lui pour dormir. Comme si il avait peur que tout disparaisse. Kakashi était revenu à la réalité quand il réentendit l'éclat de voix de Sasuke outré par Naruto qui lui avait dit qu'il devrait se trouver un mec.  
Ne voulant pas rester là, l'épouvantail laissa au sol une petite boite avant de frapper à la porte et de disparaître. C'est deux là avait besoin de se retrouver. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

La porte s'était ouverte, Naruto regarda aux alentours avant de voir Kakashi dans un arbre qui lui lui indiquait le sol. Automatiquement, le blond baissa le regarda avant de voir la petite boite qu'il prit doucement et l'ouvrit. Il s'était mis a sourire joyeusement dans la direction de son petit-ami en remerciement. Il y avait dans la boite un petit bracelet en argent sertie d'un clochette. Le blond l'avait rapidement mis à son poignet cachant la boite avant de rentrer dans la maison sous le cris de son ami qui demandait qui s'était.

\- A ton avis Teme !  
\- Je veux pas savoir !  
\- Alors poses pas la question du con !  
\- Uzuratonkachi !

Pendant de longues heures ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Naruto lui avait fait visité la maison de ses parents lui parlant de ce qu'il avait découvert. Lui montrant tout, même les rouleaux de technique. Parfois il devait à peine lire les technique pour qu'il sache la faire comme l'Uchiwa avec son Sharingan. Il avait besoin de partager le bonheur qu'il ressentait à son ami. On aurait pu croire qu'il hairait ressentir le bonheur de son ami Naruto, mais Sasuke était heureux pour lui comme il l'avait dit : Le blond a droit au bonheur et à le ressentir. Un instant d'amour qui lui permettra de grandir de devenir plus fort. Car sans ça rien ne peut exister.

* * *

Pardonnez moi pour cette longue attente! J'avais pas tellement d'idée ou même l'envie d'écrire. J'avais bien des soucis, mais je suis de retour prête à me remettre en selle. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Amicalement votre Ammarie


End file.
